


Hade's Bride

by IsobelSalmon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSalmon/pseuds/IsobelSalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck under the shadow of her over-protective mother, Persephone has led a sheltered life. Rarely has she come into contact with a male god or any humans. Secretly she wishes for a life of her own, for something exciting to happen. Little does she know she is being watched...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

The sun was high up in the sky on that fateful day. It wasn't any different to the previous days; the heat still bore down on the mortals making it unbearable to walk outside for the fear of suffering heat stroke and sunburn. But for the Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus the sun was reason to relax, to waste away a lazy summers day bathing themselves in it’s golden light. One of these Goddesses was the young Persephone, daughter of Zeus, king of the Gods, and Demeter, Goddess of grain and fertility.

 

Persephone’s mother was extremely protective of her; she was rarely permitted to visit Mount Olympus and many of the Grecian cities. Instead Persephone was kept out of both eyes of Mortals and Immortals. She lived in the forests, her company mostly consisted of nymphs. On this fateful day however Persephone had abondoned company, preferring to enjoy the sun and it’s warmth by herself.

 

***

 

Persephone sat beside a small river, a waterfall a little to her left sent rippling motions across the water’s surface and for a a while she simply sat there admiring the effect. She was dressed in a simple white silk toga that draped over her left shoulder leaving her right one bare. Her midnight black hair was pinned up in an elegant bun secured with a golden circlet, to a mortal the gold was unbendable, to a god it was like mere elastic. She had discarded her sandals earlier preparing to walk barefoot when in the forest.

 

A small sigh escaped the young goddess’s rose coloured lips, she was fed up of being alone. She had no real companions, the nymphs were friendly and fun...but they lacked adventure and a sense of humour. They spent most days sitting around gossiping, the most adventure Persephone had was to collect flowers. She enjoyed doing this, she admired their beauty and their delicious scents...but it was hardly something that sent adrenaline pumping. She craved new surroundings. New companions. Instead she was confined to the forest to keep her out of sight of males, her mother was too protective and didn’t want her daughter getting a reputation of any sort!

 

 _As if I cannot look after myself,_ Persephone thought bitterly. _I’m eighteen! I’m a goddess! I’m hardly a defenceless damsel in distress!_ She had long ago stopped rebelling against her mother’s over-protectiveness, she knew a lost battle when she saw one. And this had been one of them. Standing up Persephone looked around to make sure the area really was empty, she was hot and longed to cool down – the clear water of the river was too tempting and she was going to give in to it’s calling. She slipped her toga off, placed her golden bracelets and choker on top of it and carefully stepped into the water, soon she was submerged so that only her chin upwards was free of the water. She laughed and swam a few lengths back and forth, enjoying the cool water and imagining her troubled thoughts flowing away with the current. She became so absorbed in swimming she didn’t notice the slow change in the weather, how the clouds seemed to appear from nowhere sending a slow and steady darkness across the land.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hades had no purpose for leaving the Underworld that day; he had merely grown bored with the Underworld setting. Of being constantly pestered by souls who begged for their lives back, for one more chance to prove that they were worthy of life. It got tiresome after a while.

Occasionally it was nice to get above ground, Olympus was too bright and he found the gossip of his fellows Gods and Goddesses tiresome. Unlike them he had a full-time job and didn’t have the luxury of lounging around Olympus all day and night! The sound of splashing caught his attention; a grin twisted his surprisingly handsome features. For a God who spent so much time in the Underworld he was surprisingly tanned. His hair was a deep jet black, his eyes were just as black and some would say emotionless. People could stare for centuries into those bottomless orbs and not see a glimmer of emotion. That was if they dared. Not many people were brave enough to look Hades in the eyes; he wasn’t one for tolerating defiance.

He was clothed in a pair of black trousers and a black shirt, keeping to the shadows his dark figure was easily hidden as he spied the beauty swimming in the lake. He was expecting to find a mortal, or maybe even a nymph. He wasn’t expecting to see the beautiful Persephone, nor was he expecting to find her swimming bare. He turned away surprised at himself, it wasn’t his fault if the young woman had chosen to swim naked where anyone could spy on her! Still...he felt as if watching her would spoil something...but what he had no idea.

A small plot was forming in his mind; he was lonely in the Underworld and female companionship would make things better. Of course she probably wouldn’t be willing, not at first anyway. He turned away and walked deeper into the shadows, purposely stepping on dry twigs so that they crunched under his feet. As he walked he focused on the change of weather, it would be best if the residents of Mount Olympus did not witness this.

***

Persephone looked up startled at the sound of cracking twigs and crunching leaves, someone was nearby! She swam towards the back of the river and leapt out, her skin drying almost instantly. It wasn’t until she turned her face to look at the sun that she realised the sky had changed from a brilliant azure blue to steel grey, the ground was covered in shadows and the still air was beginning to pick up into a strong wind.

This can’t be a sign of good things to come, Persephone thought a sensation of fear creeping into the pit of her stomach. There was an unnatural feel to the air; this was no ordinary change in the weather. Her mind turned back to the sound of snapping twigs and she walked closer towards the trees, peering into the darkness to see if she could spot whoever had been there. It might not have even been a person; she tried to tell herself that it could have been a rabbit or a deer. But she knew it had to be a person.

The urge to call out was strong but she kept quiet, she didn’t know whether this person was friend or foe and she didn’t want to put herself in unnecessary danger. She was more than capable of looking after herself, she was a goddess after all, but she didn’t like hurting people. Besides...what if whoever was making all that noise was connected to the on-coming storm? She looked down at her feet, a small bundle of flowers lay blooming, their petals wide open and they seemed to mourn for the sun that had disappeared behind the clouds. She leant down and picked one up, she lifted it from the ground but instead of dying the flower seemed to move towards her. The petals moved gently as if in a wave and Persephone lowered her nose to breathe in the calming sweet scent.

She often picked flowers; they comforted her and soothed her worried nerves as this flower was doing right now. It gave her the strength to walk deeper into the forest.

***

Hades grinned as he watched Persephone drawing closer to where he was hiding; well hiding wasn’t really the word for it. More waiting. As she drew closer to him he slipped behind a tree and approached her from behind. He wasn’t worried about her recognising him; they had never met face to face. Of course Hades had seen her; sometimes the coming and goings of his fellow deities could affect the population of his Underworld. However Persephone had never added to it, in fact Hades had noticed she was often kept away from any kind of civilisation.

“Is it safe for someone as beautiful as yourself to be wandering the forests unescorted?” He almost laughed as the young goddess jumped. “Forgive me I didn’t mean to startle you,” he leant forward in a light bow. “Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Damien.” He held out his hand.

“Persephone,” the young goddess replied taking his almost shyly, her eyes looking him up and down discreetly. Hades brought her hand to his lips and brushed them along it gently. He could smell roses radiating from her skin, she smelt like summer and spring...she smelt of life, warm, fragrant and sweet. She would certainly brighten up the Underworld.

“May I be permitted to ask as to why you are wandering alone?”

“I felt like a walk, some fresh air to clear my head.” He noticed her casual reply, he could tell she was silently judging whether she should trust him or not. He was going to have to work fast. His chariot was nearby, close to the clearing that led towards the city of Athens, if he could get her close to it...

“Please, allow me to accompany you – it is not safe for you to be wandering around on your own.” He could see she wanted to refuse, that she was opening her mouth to that very thing. Quickly Hades acted on his feet, he knew little about Persephone – but he knew she was kind. And kind people did not generally like to offend. “I would never forgive myself if you refused and something was to happen to you, please permit me to walk you to the clearing at least.” He could see her battling against the decision, but soon a small nervous smile broke out on her face and she nodded in acceptance.

***

Persephone was careful to keep a slight distance between herself and Damien, she didn’t know why she didn’t trust him...she just had a feeling. You’re being paranoid, she scolded herself, he’s done nothing to harm you – made no movements or given you any indication that he has intentions of hurting you. Mentally she shook her head; her mother’s paranoia of someone violating her daughter was beginning to rub off on her. As they neared the clearing a small splash of colour caught her eye. Smiling she paused walking and knelt down to pick up the blood red flower that grew out of the ground, it seemed lonely and she thought it strange that it was the only one there. She plucked it from the ground intending it as a gift to thank Damien for walking her this far. Yet when she picked it the ground beneath her opened up, strong arms encircled her waist and she felt herself thrown into a carriage she sworn had not been there only a moment ago.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been too easy. The flower had been one of the trick ones he had carefully lying around, they were spelled so that only people he wished to see them would see them. At that moment Persephone had been one of them, in her moment of confusion when the ground split open he had acted. His right arm had snaked around her slender waist; the feeling of her warm body against his gave him a sense of pleasure – when had been the last time he’d held a woman close? Although this wasn’t quite the same, holding a kicking woman was quite different to holding a lover. He threw her into the carriage, a little more forcefully than he wished but the force of collision momentarily stunned her giving him time to climb into the carriage and get it in motion.

“Who are you?!” Persephone cried as the carriage lurched forward, the horse like creatures that pulled it in motion leapt into the air and dived into the trench she had created. Hades looked at her, for a moment he felt a flicker of pity – she looked scared and betrayed.

“If you spent time on Olympus you would know me by sight. But I’m sure you know my name,” he took his time to speak waiting for the chariot to land in the Underworld before giving her a full explanation. He pulled her up gently and helped her from the chariot. “My name is Hades,” he said as a loud rumbling noise filled the air. He watched as Persephone looked around, only at the last second did her eyes tilt upwards to the ceiling where she witnessed the edges of the ground above them moving closer together. Slowly darkness descended upon them, a chill swept through them – there would be no sun down here to keep her warm.

“Hades?” She whispered the name questioningly as her eyes turned from the ceiling back towards him. “Lord of the Underworld?” He nodded and plucked the blood red flower from her fingertips placing it in the centre of her bun. The flower she had picked at first was clutched in her left hand, her knuckles white with terror. Yet this was the only sign of fear she showed. Her body didn’t tremble, her eyes betrayed no flicker of fear and her voice was sturdy as she spoke. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Persephone stared at him openly shocked – what sort of question was that to ask? How was the purpose of any abduction obvious?! Before she could voice an angry opinion Hades explained. “I know that your mother keeps you away from prying eyes, secludes you from all company except for that of Nymphs and woodland creatures –”

“I can see why if this is what would happen if I were to mingle openly!” She snapped. Hades carried on as if he had not been interrupted.

“You’re lonely; you long for conversation – for intelligent conversation, not just the mindless natter of the Nymphs.” He took a step closer to her, his hand cupping her chin holding her head firmly so she couldn’t look away from him. “I crave company, we are in similar positions. I am trapped, charged with a duty I didn’t wish to have. Kept away from all kinds of company, the only companionship I have is begging souls – mindlessly pleading for something I cannot grant them.”

“So you abduct me? What do you hope to gain?” She tried to shake her head free from his grip but he held her firmly.

“True companionship, a wife.” He ignored her scoff, in time she’d accept that this was meant to be. Gently he released her face and she tore the flower from her hair throwing it at him angrily. The gold band holding her bun in place came free with the flower and her midnight black hair tumbled around her, cascading down her shoulders and waist in a silky river. Hades was mesmerised, she was beautiful...

He reached for her suddenly, ensnaring her in an unbreakable grip, his lips descended onto hers. She was losing control of her fear, he could taste it on her lips as he kissed her, he could feel her breaking out in a cold sweat and he couldn’t help the cruel grin as he broke the kiss but kept hold of her.

“You should just accept this Persephone,” he whispered lowering his lips to hers once more. He stopped barely a centimetre away from her mouth, leaving her in fear of another kiss. “You cannot fight me, here your powers are worthless – and the more you use them the more they’ll drain from you. A little precaution to stop souls escaping, only the Lord of the Underworld has use of his full powers. You may as well be mortal.” If she behaved perhaps he would tell her about the Olympus stone, the stone that protected Gods and Goddesses from the draining power of the Underworld. When he could trust her he would go and fetch it for her, but only when he could trust she would not try to escape.

“You’re lying.” She knew she was clinging to a false hope, she could feel herself weakening slowly. She stepped away from him and looked up at the ceiling, even if she wasn’t being drained of her powers she didn’t really have the power to open the ceiling. She was a goddess of spring, of living things...of beauty. Her powers here would have been useless anyway. She stepped over to a wall and rested her hand on it, concentrating on a small spot of the rock she willed a flower to grow. Normally this would happen in the blink of an eye, now it seemed to take an age. The flower seemed hesitant, as if it didn’t want to grow – something Persephone couldn’t blame it for. Who’d want to grow here? After an age the flower finally finished blooming, for a moment Hades found himself admiring the rose. But then the Underworlds own magic took hold. The flower wilted and crumbled to ash on the floor at the young goddess’s feet.

“Your powers will adapt.”

“When?” That was a question Hades didn’t want to answer right now. “When?”

“Only the Lord of the Underworld has full powers in the Underworld, as is his right. If he wishes his wife may have full control over her full powers, or a portion of them.” He watched as the words took meaning to Persephone. Her flawless creamy skin drained of all colour, she looked as if she had been confronted by the Gorgon sister Medusa. 

“Wife?” She whispered her sapphire eyes slowly looking into his, searching his face for the smallest trace that would confirm this as a lie. “No. I won’t marry you!” Hades laughed cruelly, he didn’t even try to bite it back.

“Do you really think you have a choice in this? Do you think I would bring you down here just for you to say no and go back above?” He shook his head and reached out to grab her once more. “You can lie to me, tell me you were happy being forced to stay hidden – but we both know it is nothing more than a lie. Besides, why should I be the only one forced to live down here? Do you really think I enjoy being surrounded by death constantly? Do you think I enjoy spending an eternity by myself?”

“You can’t force me to marry you!”

“I can force you to do pretty much anything I want.” Hades hissed at her, his black eyes blazing angrily. How dare she try and defy him? She was in his domain! Roughly he pushed her against the wall and began ripping at her toga, ignoring her screams of protest and pleading he didn’t stop until it was shredded and she was left clutching desperately at the fabric to cover herself. “I can claim you right here, I can take you right now – or any time I wish. Never forget that Persephone.” His anger was clear, the young goddess was truly terrified now. Blinking back tears she nodded faintly once.

The sight of her eyes shining seemed to calm Hades down, he found himself in admiration of her. Any mortal damsel would be sobbing at his feet pleading for mercy, yet here she was...scared witless yet still trying to remain in control of herself. As quickly as it had come his anger subsided. Sighing he tugged off his black shirt and held it out to her.

“The only thing I cannot force you to do is love me.” He said quietly as she took the offered shirt and pulled it over her head. He was so much taller than her the shirt stopped halfway above her knees, and although it was a short-sleeve shirt on him it went past her elbows almost. “But I hope that is something you can learn to do in time.” The look in her eyes told him she doubted this would happen, he didn’t blame her but he could always help. “Come. Let me show you to your room.” He held out his hand for her to take, instead she scooped up the shredded toga and clutched it tightly. Sighing Hades turned and hoped that she would at least follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone followed him reluctantly, she didn’t want to be shown to any rooms – she wanted to go home. How could she have been angry at her mother when at least she was kept confined to beautiful areas? There was nothing beautiful about the Underworld! She tugged the shirt self-consciously and continued clutching her torn toga, why was she holding onto it? He’d shredded it beyond repair, yet she didn’t want to let go. It was as if the toga symbolised her freedom...let go of the toga and she would let go of her freedom.

“For now these will be your rooms.” Hades gently guided her into a large room and Persephone looked around. It was depressing. The walls were stone. The floors were stone. She wandered over to the double bed and tapped it gently with her feet. Stone. She sat down on it and back a sigh – the mattress was feather soft and seemed immune to the feeling of stone beneath it. “What do you think?” Persephone looked at him bitterly thinking it best not to answer.

“What do you mean these are my rooms ‘for now’?”

“When we’re married –”

“We’re not going to be married.” She flinched as Hades looked at her with menacing eyes, she looked down at the shredded toga and decided to keep her mouth shut from now on.

“When we’re married,” he continued in a low and dangerous voice – daring her to interrupt him once more. “You will obviously sleep with me in my quarters. The move won’t be too far,” he smiled and Persephone could have sworn his eyes glittered cruelly. He walked over to the wall to the left side of the door; it was now she noticed the black door. He opened it to give her a glimpse of what was beyond it. “I want to be close, in case you get scared.” Persephone didn’t believe him – she knew she wasn’t meant to believe him either.

Bowing mockingly Hades stepped into his own rooms and shut the door behind him. Persephone stood up and wandered around the room. It was neither large nor small, it was just...reasonable was the only word she could think to describe it. He didn’t want to keep her locked up like a prisoner, but he didn’t want to spoil her with luxuries. Maybe he thought if she saw how much more luxurious his rooms were he thought he’d win her over? Fat chance.

There was a small en-suite and she was half tempted to run a bath and just drown herself. Until she remembered she was a goddess and couldn’t die...still a hot bath was tempting. She studied the decor of the bathroom, once again it was stone. Everything was depressing grey stone...

Trudging back into the bedroom Persephone couldn’t hold back the emotion she’d tried so hard to conceal from Hades. Bursting into tears she collapsed onto the bed and buried her face into the black silk pillow to muffle her sobs.

***

Hades could hear the muffled sobs in his room, he felt pity for the young goddess – even though it was his fault she was in that state. If only she’d seen things from his perspective! They were two of a kind, both confined to areas although she did have the more luxurious setting. Sighing Hades pulled on a fresh shirt and rubbed his face wearily. He was going to have to think of a way to keep her down in the Underworld. Her disappearance would soon be noticed, it was only a matter of time before it was discovered he’d abducted her. Then what? Eventually he’d have to give in and return her, he knew that. Unless he found a way that bound her to the Underworld. Marriage would bind her to him, but it wouldn’t mean she’d have to stay in the Underworld by law.

Think, he told himself sternly. He knew the answer; he was just lacking the concentration to think of it right now! He strolled down to the kitchens where various minions were beginning to prepare dinner. “There’ll be an extra person dining tonight.” He barked at them, suppressing a grin as they all jumped surprised and frightened by his presence. It was here he had an idea. Pomegranates. The seeds of the fruit bound anyone to the Underworld...if only he could get her to eat some he could bind her here forever. But was that fair? If she ate twelve she’d never be allowed to leave...would she ever love him if he trapped her here for eternity?

He could lie and say he hadn’t known the seeds were being added to the food...and why shouldn’t she believe him? If he went back to her now she couldn’t accuse him of slipping them into the food. Smiling grimly he relayed his orders and departed for Persephone’s rooms.

***

“You shouldn’t be so sad.” Persephone leapt up from the bed hurriedly wiping away the tears, she would not act like some helpless damsel in distress when he was around! She would not show any weakness!

“Don’t you knock?” She snapped at him angrily crossing her arms over her chest, her hands still clutching the destroyed toga. She saw Hades look towards the toga and he shook his head sighing.

“Not in my own domain, why should I? Are you going to throw that thing away? You’re sensible enough to know it’s destroyed.” Persephone had no reply for this – what could she say? She didn’t want to throw away the remnants of her freedom? “Persephone please, I want you to be happy here. I truly do.” He walked towards her and cupped her chin gently. “You’re not trapped...not really. Yes you’re confined to the Underworld, but above your mother kept you confined to forests and areas with no human contact. Here you’re free to speak to whoever you wish.” He neglected to mention she would have very few people to talk to.

He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her slender waist. Her hips felt so gloriously soft, they seemed to mould themselves to his hands perfectly. Mentally he cursed the fabric of the shirt that stood between his hands and her hips acting as some sort of protective barrier. Before she could protest his lips descended onto hers and he kissed her hungrily. His right hand slipped around and rested on her lower back, gently pushing her against him he deepened the kiss and studied her face intently.

What he saw gave him a small triumphant feeling. There was conflict in her eyes. It would be easy to surrender to him, give in to the kiss and accept this new life. But how could she accept this life? A life of darkness? A life of...death? She pushed away at last and looked up at him.

“I –”

“Accept this life Persephone.” She heard the pleading in his voice.

“I can’t.” She said quietly biting back tears once more. “Please...Hades just...go away. Please.” She was thankful he did. What had just happened? How could she have so easily given into a kiss? What was wrong with her?! She sat on the bed and wiped her eyes angrily. It was just a momentary lapse of weakness. Nothing more.

Time passed slowly in the Underworld. Persephone wasn’t sure how long she’d been in the bedroom, she had curled up into a small tight ball and stared at the wall ahead blankly. The sound of soft knocking didn’t register, she didn’t even blink in acknowledgement.

“Persephone?” She heard Hades step into the room softly. “Dinner is ready.”

“I’m not hungry.” She said quietly.

“You have to eat.”

“Why?” For the first time in hours she moved, her head turned to look at Hades a dark look on her face. “I won’t die, I won’t starve to death or suffer from malnutrition. So why do I have to eat?” She bit back a grim smile at the surprised look on Hades face, obviously he hadn’t expected her to argue back over a simple matter as food.

“I know you’re angry,” he walked over to her and gently wrapped his hands around her wrist. Carefully he pulled her up so she was standing upright. “But why stay here staring at the wall? Come to the dining room at least, you might change your mind when you see what we have.” Silently she followed him, keeping a few paces behind and staring at the ground mutinously.

Hades pulled out a chair for her, for a split second she thought about refusing and taking another chair. Except there were none. The only other chair was at the opposite end of the table and it was clearly a throne – she dared not sit there. She took the seat wordlessly; she couldn’t even bring herself to look at her captor. She realised now this was what she saw him as. As he took the throne like chair opposite her servants began bringing in food. The servants reminded her of nymphs except less...lively. Their skin was a dull grey, they had deep black hair all the same shoulder length and cut in the same straight plain style. The nymphs Persephone had mixed with had prided themselves on their appearances; they were beautiful and exotic creatures. The nymphs...they were plain, she felt sorry for them. Was it living in the Underworld that did this? Would she turn into something like this?

“These are the shadows of former nymphs.” Hades explained seeing the look in her eyes as Persephone stared at the empty plate in front of her. The table was by now full of delicious smelling foods; fish, beef, pork, duck and wild board let of an attempting aroma. Salads, rice, bread, butter and cheese were all spread along the table. Persephone could feel her stomach beginning to growl – she was hungry. Hades stood up as she remained motionless and began to put a sample of each of the dishes onto her plate, her poured a liberal amount of sauce and salad onto the plate. “What harm can one bite do? You know better than to fear poisoning.”

“I’ve not forgotten what I am – do you think I could forget I will never die?” She asked him sourly, she was beginning to resent her Goddess status. If she was truly stuck here...it would be forever. Sighing she stabbed a piece of pork covered in the sauce and added some salad to it. She looked at the food suspiciously, in with the sauce and with the salad were small seeds. “What’s it made of?” She asked Hades not really caring as she brought the fork to her mouth. Her tongue was almost tasting the morsel when he replied.

“Pomegranates.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What?!” Hades sighed as the fork was thrown onto the plate – he’d been so close. It wasn’t tricking exactly, he had told her honestly what was in it when she had asked. It was her fault she’d asked too late. Except she hadn’t asked too late. But he had given his answer a split second too soon. She was halfway standing up before Hades had seized her wrist keeping her in place. “I am not stupid,” she hissed at him, “I know what happens if I eat those seeds! Do you think you can trick me like that?”

“It’s not tricking – pomegranate seeds are the food of the Underworld, I thought you’d know that.” It wasn’t completely a lie. He had thought she’d known that, he was just hoping she’d have forgotten to even think about it. Persephone shook her head at him in disgust and Hades tightened his grip slightly on her wrist. “I wasn’t tricking you! But do you not realise how easy this would be for you? You cannot leave the Underworld anyway –”

“So you permanently try to bind me to it?” He had no reply for that. “I want to go home.”

“Well you can’t.” Hades snapped at her coldly his eyes blazing. “This is your home now. Whether or not you eat the pomegranate seeds you’re still staying here.” He dropped her wrist roughly so it thudded against her side. “The next full moon we will be wed.”

“No.” Persephone shook her head stubbornly.

“You don’t have a choice in this. Even on Olympus your powers are nothing compared to mine. You’re a goddess yes, but a young one.” Persephone scowled – she heard the hidden meaning in his phrase ‘young one’. He meant lesser. She spat on the stone floor close to his feet to show her anger and stormed from the room. Hades watched in silence as she left and rubbed his forehead wearily. He was going the wrong way about this he knew, but the damage was done...he’d have to win her over somehow.

Feeling rejected he ate his dinner alone, the nymphs had left him in silence knowing he preferred to eat alone. But he had thought it would be different with Persephone. She was beautiful and there was something different about her compared to the other goddesses. Perhaps it was because she rarely spent time on Mount Olympus. He didn’t know what was different or why she was, but she was. Finishing his dinner Hades left his plate and went in search of Persephone. He didn’t need to look around, she didn’t know her way around the Underworld so there was really only one place she’d be.

“Persephone, can I come in?” He asked knocking on her door softly. He waited for an answer and knocked again but when he got no reply a second time he opened the door and peered in. He felt his heart twist (an unusual feeling for him) at the sight that greeted him. Persephone lay curled up in a tight ball on her bed, her knees were drawn up to her chest and her forehead rested on them. Her waist length midnight black hair was splayed around her, covering her like some sort of blanket and helping her to blend in with the black bedding. As he moved closer he could see her shoulders moving up and down rapidly, his heart twisted even tighter and a pang of guilt struck him like lightning. What was wrong with him? “Persephone.” He said sitting beside her and reaching out to squeeze her shoulder gently.

“Please just leave me alone,” she whispered in a defeated voice. “You’ve got what you wanted.” He wanted to contradict her, to tell her that this was far from what he wanted. Centuries of being alone, of having a heart encased in stone prevented him from opening up. Sighing he leant over and brushed her hair away from her face softly, he kissed her cheek trying his best to ignore the way her body tensed up at the contact. Without another word he stood up and crossed short distance towards his own chambers. He hoped she would be more willing to accept these circumstances by their wedding. He didn’t want anything to tarnish the day, or the night.

He consulted the lunar chart on his wall to see when the next full moon was, he realised he’d not given himself much time. According to the chart the wedding was to take place in five days time. Had a month really passed already? When you were a god time had no importance, it just passed to them like a second did to a mortal. Perhaps it was better that it was so soon though, soon Demeter would realise her daughter was missing. He gave himself another two days at the most, but by then surely someone would have noticed Persephone’s disappearance.

Shaking his head as he lost himself deep in thought Hades entered his private study and sat down at the desk. Five days was a short time, he’d best begin the preparations now.

***

Persephone woke up the next morning with sore damp eyes, her hair clung to her face in patches and she grimaced. She didn’t need to look in the mirror to know what sight would greet her. Red and puffy sapphire blue eyes, a tear streaked face that was deathly pale and covered in splotches, straggled midnight black hair that looked as if it’d not been brushed in weeks. She was hardly beautiful now. If Hades could see her now maybe he would be repulsed, maybe he would let her go home! She quickly shoved that thought aside, the thought of anyone seeing her this way, seeing her so weak and pathetic was sickening. It’d been bad enough that he had witnessed her crying last night, but it had been too much. He really meant to keep her here; binding her with pomegranate seeds had shown her he was serious. This was not some whim where he would simply release her a century later, he wanted her for keeps.

Trying to forget about the events that would unfold she bathed and washed her hair and face vigorously. She longed for her magic so she could dry and style her hair but the Underworld had by now truly sapped her powers. She may as well be mortal. Wrapping a towel around herself securely she closed the door leading to the en-suite behind her and lay down on the bed. Everything here was so dark and depressing...maybe if she had some colour, something pretty to look at she wouldn’t feel so...well dead inside. She barely had time to think about this before a soft tapping at the door snapped her from her thoughts.

“Go away Hades!” She yelled debating whether or not to find something she could hurl at him if he dared enter. Just as last night though he ignored her wishes to be alone and simply opened the door. She blushed furiously as he entered followed once more by the dull, grey, lost looking nymphs. She could see the smirk on his face as he looked her up and down, taking in every detail of her exposed body that wasn’t protected by the towel.

“Time seems to escape me,” he said bowing almost mockingly to her. “The full moon is now four days away – this gives us very little time to prepare.”

“So call the wedding off.” Persephone hissed holding her chin high as he continued to look her up and down.

“My dear don’t be so silly, I’ve waited long enough for a companion I don’t see any reason to wait any longer. We simply need to start the preparations early,” he indicated to the nymphs who all looked down at the floor. It was now Persephone noticed that each nymph was holding something; scissors, measuring tape, fabric and sewing equipment. 

“I want you out.” Persephone ordered Hades; she could see no point in arguing about this and making him angry. “I will not have you eyeing me up.”

“I would never do such a thing; I did not watch you bathe yesterday.” Persephone’s blood ran cold, so someone had been watching her while she swam! “I do not want anything to spoil our wedding night,” Hades whispered crossing the room to stand beside her. “I want it to be special,” he whispered in her ear resting one hand on the small of her back. “For the best of us.” For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. One hand was on the back of her neck while the other remained on the small of her back, her skin tingled on her neck was his hand rested and even through the towel she was uncomfortably aware of the closeness of his hand to her bare skin. His lips descended, almost meeting hers but stopping barely a millimetre away. He smiled mockingly, bowing once more he turned to the nymphs and gave them instructions of how he wanted the dress to resemble, waving his hand rolled up pieces of scrolls appeared and he handed them to the nearest one. Without so much as a glance at Persephone he left.

Persephone remained unusually silent as the nymphs swarmed around her draping the measuring tape across her body and recording the measurements. Normally she’d be in deep conversation with nymphs, but these were strange ones...they were like...

Dead, she realised shocked. It was now she realised that these were the spirits of dead nymphs, spending an eternity of servitude to Hades. She suppressed a shudder at the thought. Was this how her life was to be? A life of serving Hades, although rather than making him meals and cleaning up after him she was to lay down with him at night, kiss him and bear his children? It wasn’t exactly the most appealing of eternities. She didn’t even care that no one was asking her opinion of the dress, she just watched in helpless silence as they draped the fabric around her and slowly moulded it into a dress. When she felt as if she might scream from frustration the nymphs deftly removed a number of pins and took the now dress-like fabric from her. They left as they had come – in silence.

Throwing on a toga she made her bed and sat on the edge, it was so uncomfortable it was driving her crazy. She could feel the stone under the mattress; it was hard on her back and made her feel like she was sleeping on rocks. Four days, she thought not realising that tears were once more trickling down her face. I have to get out of here. She told herself, I’m not bound to the Underworld...not yet. But in four days time...who’s to say I won’t be? Maybe I won’t need pomegranate seeds to bind me here once I’m married to him. I have to get out...and soon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days before the wedding. Hades sat across the dining table studying his young bride-to-be as she simply stared at the plate in front of her. She refused to eat; she knew that he was hiding pomegranate seeds in her food. It wasn’t so much he was hiding them; they were a common part of Underworld dining. “You need to eat.” He said softly.

“No I don’t.” Was the stony reply, sapphire eyes flicked up from the plate to glare at him. “I’m a goddess; I can’t die or get sick. So don’t think you can force me to eat with idle threats about my health.” Hades shook his head and continued his own meal; there was no point in arguing with her. She was right; starving herself would do nothing to her. The only damage it would do, would be making her weak, and since she couldn’t use her powers anyway that would have no lasting damage on her. “I’ve heard myths,” she said suddenly out of the blue. “Of mortals, mortals that are still alive coming into the Underworld.”

Hades looked back up at her, he could see where this was going and he couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. “It occasionally happens, mortals find it hard to accept the loss of someone close to them. Even when their loved one is murdered they still protest it was wrongful, they will not accept that it was that person’s fate. They hope to bargain for them.”

“And you coldly send them on their way.” She replied bitterly.

“If I felt sympathy for every mortal who passed through here I would have been driven insane by now. It’s not my job to feel sympathy for these people, I only rule the Underworld – I have nothing to do with the deaths of these people. That’s the responsibility of another God.” He waited for a cutting reply and when he never received one he continued. “Why do want to know about these mortals?” He had an idea of what she was getting at; of course he wouldn’t let her know he was suspicious.

“How do they get here? You made a crack in the earth to bring me here,” as she spoke her cheeks reddened and her eyes blazed with anger. Hades knew he’d have to be careful of how he spoke in the next few minutes.

“There are various entrances that are...easy for mortals to gain access too. They’re hidden so as not to make it too easy. I don’t want just anyone wandering down here, only those who are truly determined to find me or my...helpers,” he wasn’t sure he should mention to her about those who sold their souls to him. “The more determined they are the more likely they are to find one of these entrances. Why do you ask?”

“I was just curious.” She said quietly as if lost in thought, Hades bit back a smirk and took a sip of wine from his goblet. He’d known from the moment he took her she would attempt an escape, he’d constantly been alert. He needed to be there when she tried to break free. “Will you excuse me?” She murmured rising from the table, Hades simply nodded not mentioning that she never asked him to excuse her. She normally just stormed from the room. He gave her a few minutes head start while he finished his wine, as he rose from the table he ordered the nymphs to keep out of Persephone’s way. They didn’t speak to the young goddess, it was almost as if they were mute – they rarely spoke to anyone.

He made sure to keep close to her but not so close that she would grow suspicious; using his powers he subtly guided her to the nearest mortal entrance/exit. Light flooded the Underworld; it was clearly sunlight from the golden glow it threw on the stone floors and walls. He felt his heart twist at the way the young goddess picked up speed, almost breaking out into a run. Although his heart was twisting it didn’t stop him from what he did next, concentrating he threw up his arms creating an invisible barrier exactly where the Underworld and Mortal world met. Her sobs tore at him, for the first time in centuries Hades felt guilt, he loathed himself for doing this to the woman he loved. If only she would just accept this! He stayed back for a few more minutes, he hated himself for doing so but she had to remain unaware that he was there, that he was the reason she couldn’t cross the threshold.

“Persephone?” He called her name softly and stepped out from the shadows; he took her gently in his arms and cradled her lovingly. “Ssh,” he whispered, “what’s wrong? What are you doing here?”

“As if you don’t know.” She sobbed bitterly making no effort to free herself from the circle of his arms.

“You were trying to escape.” Hades sighed gently leading her away from the exit and towards his throne room. He waved for a nymph to bring him a blanket, she wasn’t exactly cold but she was trembling uncontrollably. “Here, sit down.” As he wrapped the blanket snugly around her shoulders he sat her carefully in his throne. She looked miniscule in it, almost child-like. “Persephone...” he started but cut himself off, he wasn’t sure what to say. “I need a bride, Aphrodite would tell you as much - its her duty to bring people together after all. If you spoke to her she’d make you see reason.” Of course he wouldn’t let anyone know of Persephone’s whereabouts until after the wedding, he just hoped he could get her to see reason by mentioning Aphrodite, a goddess who had everything to do with love.

“Why me? I don’t belong here!”

“Who does? Do you really think I enjoy my work? I’m bound to the Underworld, just as you would be.”

“You can leave.” Persephone pointed out coldly. She had him there, sighing he smoothed her hair, caressing her cheek as his fingers trailed down to her face.

“You need to accept this. The wedding will happen. No one is going to come in and save you; no one knows where you are. They know you’re missing, but as for your location...you’ve just vanished.” He shrugged; he’d never had to comfort anyone before needless to say he wasn’t exactly the best person to turn to. “Perhaps it would be better to accept this now, rather than drag it out. Embrace your fate.” By now she was no longer looking at him, her eyes were fixed on the floor in front of her.

Slowly Hades reached out and tilted her chin up with his index and middle finger, forcing her to look at him. Gently he stood up taking hold of her hands and pulling her up with him. This time he didn’t hold back, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her fully on the mouth. He started slowly at first, teasing her lips with the lightest of touches. His tongue darting in and out caressing hers. He could tell she was hesitating, he could almost see the battle ranging in her mind. He took advantage of that hesitance and deepened the kiss, his hands ensnaring her, pinning her arms to her sides beneath the blanket. Inwardly he was grinning, he could tell she was hesitating – there was a battle screaming in her mind, yet she put up no resistance. He was winning, he had her.


	7. Chapter 7

Persephone woke up on the day of the wedding with a heavy heart, she wasn’t even sure if it was morning. The Underworld had no concept of time, day and night were the same; indistinguishable. Hades hadn’t made another move on her since the kiss only a few days ago, but she knew he’d won. He was right; no one would come for her. She was trapped. She’d just have to hope that she could gain some freedom from this awful marriage. A soft tapping at her door resulted in her pulling the duvet over her head and burrowing deeper into the bedding. She knew that wouldn’t stop the nymphs coming in though, they answered to Hades only and he’d ordered them to go in her room even if she refused them.

Soon enough the sound of running water could be heard and the duvet was tugged away and she was pulled to her feet. She knew that in the rooms next door Hades would be getting the same treatment from the nymphs, but she guessed that his attitude was a more upbeat one. I wonder if I could just drown myself, maybe gods do die but none have ever tried it. She sank under the water knowing it was hopeless; even if she did die she’d end up here anyway. For her there was no escaping Hades. The nymphs tugged her back to the surface and resumed washing her hair with special oils, she caught a whiff of rose scent and tears stung her eyes. It felt like it’d been months, years even, since she’d smelt a real rose or any type of flower for that matter but she knew she’d been here for only a week.

The next few hours passed in a blur, she was seated in a chair where her hair and make-up was done, she wasn’t sure how long the make-up took but knew it took longer than normal due to the fact tears constantly streamed down her face. All too soon she was ushered from the room and following nymphs through the Underworld. She knew better than to ask where the wedding was to be held, the nymphs never spoke. As she walked the fine silk of the dress whispered against her legs, it was beautiful – perhaps if she was marrying someone she loved she’d admire it more. The top half of the dress was made in a toga-like fashion, with one shoulder covered and remaining shoulder left bare, it hugged her figure showing off her slender curves. The dress touched the floor; a slit on the right side ran up to her thigh showing slender legs beneath the fabric. Diamonds twinkling like stars adorned her hair, ears and neck; a cluster adorned the bust of her dress drawing attention to her breasts.

“You look beautiful,” a cool voice snapped her from her thoughts and Persephone looked up to see Hades leaning against a stone wall, his eyes taking in every detail of her appearance. She shifted uncomfortably as his eyes slowly strolled over every inch of her body, she didn’t even need to look at his face to tell what he was picturing. “Don’t scowl like that,” he smirked walking towards her as the nymphs shifted aside so he could pass through. He lowered his face down to hers and for a split second Persephone thought he would kiss her, he’d not made another move to do so since their kiss a few nights ago. Instead he pressed his nose close to her hair and took a deep breath; even if she had wanted to she couldn’t have repressed the shudder that shook her body.

“May I ask who is wedding us?” She asked trying to keep her mind clear, to keep calm.

“A temple priest.” Persephone arched her eyebrow at this, which priest? Who would be insane enough to wed the two? Unless Hades had spun them a lie... “Come, let’s not waste anymore time.” He bowed and kissed her cheek, resting a hand on her waist he led her into great stone room. It was almost empty, a scattering of nymphs and minions were gathered to one side, at the front of the room just in front of a stone alter covered with a black silk cloth stood an old man. He was draped in black robes, he was old and greying, his face was weathered and worn, and his eyes a steel grey looked tired and anxious. He doesn’t want to do this, Persephone realised as they stopped a few feet in front of him. He bowed to them both deeply, his bow to Hades was considerably deeper and Persephone guessed that he was a priest at one of Hades’ temples.

“What did you tell this man?” She asked Hades coldly, “I can tell he doesn’t want to marry us anymore than I want to marry you!”

“He is my priest, he must obey me.” He never set eyes on her as he spoke; his eyes were focused intently on the priest as if daring him to speak.

“It is my pleasure to marry you both, and an honour to meet a goddess such as yourself. Your beauty is a great rival to Aphrodite herself.” Persephone bit back a grin as she faced the man.

“I wouldn’t let her hear you say that, she’ll get jealous.” She wasn’t worried about him being struck down here though, no god could hear what was said in the Underworld, nor could they spy on the goings on there. It was something to do with the power; it rivalled Olympus’s own power. “But I can tell you don’t want to marry us, why?” She heard Hades givbe a slight cough. “What did you tell him?”

“The truth. That I’ve claimed you as mine brought you to my domain so you will be my co-ruler.” Persephone was stunned; she’d not expected him to say the truth so...casually!

“It’s true Goddess; my Lord Hades has no need to lie to a lowly servant such as myself. I must do as he commands.” Persephone frowned, she knew priests were honour bound to their Gods or Goddesses, but if it would conflict with another...they had ways of objecting. This marriage would surely anger her father! She had been kidnapped and was forced to marry a man she didn’t love, to rule a world that was against her very being.

“But –”

“Persephone.” Hades said sharply glaring at her, she flinched and for the first time she felt truly terrified. Now she got the impression that defying him was not the best of ideas. “Please forgive my bride, she is just nervous. May we please begin?” Persephone could see the priest was still hesitating. You’re not getting out of this, a small voice in her mind told her. This is real. There’s no one coming to save you, but you cannot drag this man down with you. She blinked away tears and forced a smile as she looked at the priest.

“May I?” She asked him quietly holding out her hand for his, the priest looked at her nervously but gave her his hand. Closing her eyes Persephone took a deep breath, she pictured her thoughts as currents, her body a river. The thoughts trailed through her mind and out her fingertips leaving her mind empty. She focused now on only happy thoughts, the smell of summer – berries, wildflowers, the scent of an oncoming storm. Everything that made her, her. When she opened her eyes she let go of the priests hand and smiled faintly. A miniature rose, no bigger than her little finger, lay in the centre of his palm. The petals in full bloom were a pale pink and emitted a faint golden sparkle.

“Goddess this is a beautiful gift –“

“Its my favour,” Persephone explained to him glancing at Hades from the corner of her eye to study his reaction. She could see he was impressed. “Now if a God or Goddess questions you about this you can show them that you performed this ceremony with my blessing.” Hades looked genuinely shocked and opened his mouth to say something. “I don’t want to marry you.” She said sharply unable to look at him, “but this man shouldn’t be held responsible and punished for your cruelty. Please...may we just do this?”

***

Hades swept Persephone off her feet as soon as they stepped outside; he carried her bridal style to his bedchambers not caring if he was practically running. Persephone didn’t protest, she couldn’t speak. Tears stung her eyes and fear gripped her immortal heart. All too soon he was gracefully laying her on the bed, his lips pressed against hers, his body heavy on top of hers.

“Do we have to do this now?” She pleaded in a whispery voice as his hands all but tore the dress off her.

“Our marriage is only official if we consummate it now,” he whispered trailing kisses from her lips to hear ears. “I promise you I’ll be gentle,” Persephone flinched. Her mother had kept her shut away in forests for just this reason – she wanted her daughter to remain pure, an innocent maiden. She knew about sex, Aphrodite had schooled the young goddess in it when she had reached her ‘teens’. She knew that it would most likely hurt for the first time, but Hades words just heightened her fear. “Ssh,” he smoothed her hair from her face as he lay atop of her now fully naked.

For the first time Persephone let herself study Hades’ appearance. She had noticed he had a handsome face, tanned with deep dark eyes that you could just lose yourself in. His hair looked soft and luxurious, like velvet, she refused to let her hands roam through his hair – she didn’t want him to think she was enjoying this. She would not accept this fate. Her eyes trailed down, taking in the muscular arms which circled her body, the heavily muscled chest and toned stomach inches above her own smooth, flat stomach. Finally her eyes rested on his manhood, her cheeks burned crimson and she let out a small cry. She closed her eyes and turned her head, she could feel his hands rubbing her stomach, massaging her shoulders and breasts. His movements distracted her from the swell below his abdomen. They were moving in rhythm together, thighs grinding together slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. Persephone could feel her breath quickening, she held onto his shoulders and as he slowly entered her she let out a small gasp. He whispered in her ear, kissed her gently and held onto her.

Persephone lay in his arms after, he was still whispering in her ear; empty promises and meaningless words. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she turned her back to him. He’d won. She was now his wife and bound to the Underworld. She’d given herself to him willingly, or as good as. She’d not fought him – she’d almost enjoyed it, she’d been attracted to him! Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she pulled the black silk duvet up to her shoulders tightly and tried to sleep. But sleep would not welcome her. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she listened to Hades murmuring softly and eventually snoring softly, a hand still resting on her stomach, caressing it lovingly even in his sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hades was awake earlier than usual the next morning, Persephone still in his arms. Her skin felt soft against his own. He began tracing patterns lightly on her stomach with his fingertips, she stirred under the movement and Hades silently cursed himself. He knew she’d not have gotten much sleep last night, how long had she lain awake while he slept peacefully with his beloved in his arms?

“Forgive me my queen,” he whispered into her ear, “I did not mean to wake you.”

“Please don’t call me that.” She begged him shrinking away from his touch only to find her back pressed close to his chest as she moved. Hades sighed and sat up gently pulling her with him, she quickly rearranged the duvet to keep herself covered from the shoulders down.

“Why not? You are my Queen. Like it or not you’re now Queen of the Underworld.” He gently wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her softly.

“Can I please go back to my own rooms now? I’m tired.” She pleaded with him; he could see she was exhausted. Her pale skin was almost grey from exhaustion, her sapphire eyes were hidden beneath heavy lidded eyelids and covered by bags, her once rose coloured lips were now almost the same shade of her skin.

“No.” He shook his head after the barest of hesitance. “You’re my wife, these are your rooms now. You share my bed with me, every night without fail.”

“You can’t force me to –”

“I can.” Hades said coldly, “I could force you to join with me now if I wished. However I don’t want to take you that way, if you don’t wish to join with me then fine. But you shall sleep in these rooms from now on.” His tone had started as harsh, but as he continued to speak it grew gentle. “I would never take you by force, rest assured.” Softly he lowered his head to her lips and kissed her tenderly. “If you wish to sleep you may do so, I shall leave you in peace.” As he stood up to dress he could see Persephone lie back down with the duvet tightly pulled over her head. He watched as the duvet trembled, his heart twisting as he realised she was quietly sobbing.

He closed the door quietly behind him and was instantly swarmed by his minions. “Can I not have five minutes of peace before you all start pestering me?” He shouted hurling fire at the nearest minion to show his anger.

“My lord forgive us, we thought you would want to know of this straight away.” A small minion squeaked.

“Know what?” Hades bellowed as he followed them to the entrance of the Underworld, the entrance that departed souls from the Mortal world were destined to use. All too soon he saw the problem. Usually the souls came in at a steady trickle, like a river leisurely running over rocks to join a stream. Very rarely did they push through as they were now, like rapids tumbling towards a waterfall.

“It’s Demeter,” the minion continued, “she’s neglected her duties – ever since she realised her daughter was missing she’s done nought but search for her. The crops have gone bad; the harvests have failed – all over Greece people are beginning to starve to death. They grow ill from malnutrition.” Hades rubbed his forehead wearily; he should have guessed this would happen. He would have to reveal the whereabouts of his queen now; they couldn’t take her from him. Still he’d have to endure lectures, and most likely constant nagging from Demeter.

“Leave me. I will deal with this.” He ordered the minions; of course there was nothing he could do now to stop the flow of incoming souls. He’d have to talk to Zeus to get the woman back to her work; Hades did not want to endure overtime because Demeter was getting sentimental! She’d had centuries to enjoy the girls company and she’d not bothered, Hades would not neglect his wife as Demeter had her daughter. “Persephone?” He opened the door to their bedroom and saw she was still in bed, walking closer to her he saw she’d finally fallen into a deep sleep. He bent down and kissed her cheek softly thankful she didn’t even stir. He didn’t want to explain to her what was happening; he didn’t think it’d help their situation.

***

Olympus was hotter than he liked. He was so used to the cool temperatures of the Underworld that the sun was much too like a sauna for him. “Zeus!” He called striding into the Great Hall where most of the gods and goddesses just to laze about during their spare time. He was surprised to see the Great Hall so empty, only Hera and Zeus were there.”Where is everyone?” He asked not even trying to mask his surprise.

“Out looking for young Persephone.” Hera replied sadly.

“Ah.”

“Ah?” Hera looked up at him sharply and saw the sheepish look on his face. “Hades do you know anything of her whereabouts? Kidnapping a goddess is a serious crime! We must find the mortal or the being who has her.”

“Now Hera e don’t even know she’s been kidnapped, she’s young. She’s a going through a bit of a rebellion stage; you know she doesn’t like to be cooped up as Demeter does to her.”

“Hades, do you know of her whereabouts?” Hera asked as if she’d not even heard Zeus. She tossed her golden hair away from her eyes and scrutinised him intently. Hades bowed and sighed.

“Persephone is in the Underworld, as my Queen.” He couldn’t help grinning, he didn’t have to tell them it was kidnap, and how she’d cried herself into a fitful sleep on their wedding night. He could spin them anything; they’d not go down there to check.

“Queen?” Zeus asked and grinned. “That’s fabulous Hades!” He jumped from the throne and shook his hand. “A fine match for the girl! I was worried about who she’d choose to marry, but you a fine God! Outstanding!” Hades pretended to care what Zeus thought – it was hard to take ‘outstanding’ as a compliment from the god who sat around all day lazing in the sun. Hades was the only one who did any real work! Well...maybe Apollo and Poseidon too, but they were rarities, mostly gods just meddled in mortal affairs.

“We should tell Demeter at once,” Hera said smiling faintly, “she will want to know that her daughter is safe and well.” Not one of them asked what happened, as Olympus began to fill up all anyone could do was congratulate him. The few who asked why she’d not come with him to Olympus were easily thrown off by a lie. “She’s resting; she wants to adjust to her new home before she faces everyone.” He told a god for what felt like the thousandth time. “Zeus, Hera, brothers and sisters, I’m afraid I must bid you farewell.” He turned and bowed to them all. “My young wife must be worried sick about me. Please tell Demeter to stop worrying, once Persephone is settled she will see her. But right now she’s not making any of our lives easier by neglecting her own duties.” Draining the rest of his champagne he returned to the Underworld.

All he could do now was wait, he doubted he would be left in peace with Persephone. He expected some protest from Demeter – but hopefully by then he’d have Persephone wrapped around his little finger.


	9. Chapter 9

Persephone was sat in Hades’ throne room, she felt drained and exhausted. Her black dress did nothing to lighten her mood, all her clothes were black. She was kneeling on the floor, a scroll in one hand, her eyes weren’t moving as she couldn’t concentrate on the words. All she could think about was home, the warm forests of Greece with their fresh scents and beautiful wildlife. Footsteps echoing down the halls made her look up and she was greeted by the sight of Hades walking into the throne room looking unusually happy with himself.

“You’re up!” He grinned sweeping her off the floor and planting kisses on her forehead, nose, cheeks and lips. Persephone was too tired to fight him off, she endured the kisses with gritted teeth, trying her best to not clench her hands so she’d not destroy the scroll in her hands.

“Where did you go?” She asked as he released her and took his seat on his throne.

“Olympus.”

“Without me!?” Persephone cried angrily, “why didn’t you take me! You told me I’d be bound to the Underworld once I married you, surely that means I can go to Olympus and visit the mortal world!” Hades shook his head. “Why?”

“I want you to be happy first, I don’t want you running to your mother. You’re married to me, there’s no getting out of that. But I want a wife who is here with me. Not one who I never see because she hides herself either in the mortal world or Olympus! When you’re happy then of course I’ll let you visit your mother.”

“Hades I...” Persephone trailed off and shook her head, “never mind.” She sighed.

“No, what?” Hades concern was genuine; he reached out to squeeze catch her hand and squeeze it comfortingly but stopped himself. His touch never did seem to comfort her; in fact it seemed to worsen whatever mood she tended to be in at that time. This was the first time he’d seen her look this way, truly defeated and distraught. “Persephone, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I – I don’t love you, I don’t even like you. I’m sorry but I don’t, I won’t ever be happy. How can I be? You kidnapped me and forced me to marry you.” Tears were in her eyes, but like all the other times he’d seen these tears she blinked them away rapidly determined not to let him see her cry. Hades could feel his shoulders slumping and he rested his elbows on his knees as he looked up at her.

“I’m sorry you feel that way. But you’re not the only woman who’s ever been forced into wedlock, all over Greece, all over the world people are forced into marriage. Whether by their fathers to benefit them financially, or their lovers just because they can. Just for the power. Persephone, I genuinely love you. I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you, how I’ve acted but...” He shook his head and decided to try another angle. “Do you really think you’d have been free to choose? Your mother would have kept you away from all men; your father Zeus would have wanted you to marry a great God. Do you know how happy he is that you’re married to him? Do you know how relieved he is?”

“Would he be relieved if he saw me like this?”

“Yes.” Hades said sharply, “you’re married to an ‘outstanding god’ his own words.” Standing up he took her upper arms in his hands gently and forced her to face him. “How many fathers do you think care about the happiness of their daughters?”

“All of them!” Hades shook his head sadly amazed at her ignorance.

“Hardly any, not in this day and age. All they care about is their daughter making a good marriage, not bringing shame upon their family. You may be a goddess, but you know yourself you’re a lesser one. Marriage to me makes you more known, when word spreads in the mortal world how do you think they’ll react? They’ll see you as the warmth to my coldness, the forgiveness to my judgement.” Persephone bit her lip, she could see what he meant but she still didn’t want anything to do with this world. “What you want doesn’t matter, not in the higher scale of things.” Hades told her comfortingly as if reading her mind. He sat her on the throne and knelt on the highest stair leading to it so he was kneeling before her.

“What do you expect me to do? Smile and pretend I’m in love with you? That I’m devoted to you?”

“I should,” Hades said firmly, “but I want you to be happy, I just want you to give it time. You can’t tell me you’re not at least a little bit attracted to me. I saw it in your eyes last night, and you didn’t protest – you wanted to have sex with me.”

“I never –” Persephone began to protest horrified.

“I saw it in your eyes; you didn’t protest or put up a fight. And when you weren’t fighting with yourself I could see you were enjoying it. Why be ashamed?” He pressed her, “we’re married there’s nothing wrong with it. Why shouldn’t you be attracted to me? Why not has sex with me?” Persephone had no argument for that, she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Was she that easy to read? “Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

“No.” She said shaking her head, “I’m sorry...I’ll try to settle in but I will not eat.” She held the scroll up, “You go eat...I’ll just sit here and read for a while longer.” She could see Hades wanted to argue with her and she couldn’t help grinning.

“Fine.” He sighed rising to his feet; the grin was wiped off Persephone’s face as she saw the look of hurt on his face. She opened her mouth to apologise but kept it tightly shut, she didn’t have anything to apologise for. As soon as he was out of sight she was out of his throne and leaning against a wall lost in the scroll once more.

***

That night Persephone lay awake once more, her head was resting on Hades chest his arms wrapped around her waist holding her in a gentle grip. She’d not protested, he’d not even hinted for anything sexual to happen. He’d simply held her in his arms and drifted off to sleep, leaving her wide awake with her thoughts. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to think what life would be like if she just accepted this. It was hard though, every time she envisioned how it would be she thought of how she had come to be here.

Opening her eyes she looked up at Hades’ sleeping face, tears pricking her eyes. How could he sleep so peacefully? How could he hold her in his arms like this? As if they were a happily married couple, was he really happy living a farce? No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t bring herself to allow herself to fall in love with this man. No matter how tender his kisses, how lightly he cradled her in his arms...nothing could make up for what he had done. He was a kidnapper, her captor and her jailor...he’d never be anything more than that to her. How could he?


	10. Chapter 10

Hades was exhausted. Despite now knowing her daughters whereabouts Demeter had still not returned to her duties. In fact she seemed to be neglecting them all together, Zeus had promised he’d talk Demeter around but so far nothing had come from it. In the meantime Hades was spending more and more time sorting through the dead, making sure no one attempted an escape and generally keeping order in the Underworld. Some ghosts were extremely feisty; they refused to believe they were dead making it all the more worse for everyone. He barely saw Persephone, although in a way he found this a blessing. He’d not told her of what was going on; she just assumed he was giving her space to think things over. It didn’t occur to her that he had too much work to do. Although that had been far from his intentions it was working, she was gradually warming up to him, they’d not shared anything more than kisses but she willingly climbed into bed with him at night and curled up beside him. That had to be a start.

However she still refused to eat, a thought that secretly made him feel ill. If Demeter got her way and Persephone was returned to her, Hades knew he’d lose her forever. Demeter could demand their marriage be annulled, but if Persephone ate the pomegranate seeds she’d be bound to the Underworld. And that would be irreversible.

“Hades?” Persephone stood by the entrance of his throne room snapping him from his thoughts. Hurriedly he rolled the scroll he’d been using to make sure that no one who shouldn’t be in the Underworld was living. “Are you alright, you seem a bit...distant.” He smiled faintly as he noticed her biting her lower lip nervously, her hands clasped lightly in front of her. He was winning her over, it was a slow victory but it was happening.

“I’m fine,” he said gesturing for her to come forward. He took her hand and lightly brushed his lips along it. “Just work,” he shrugged knowing she’d not ask anymore. “I don’t suppose I can tempt you to dine with me?”

“No,” Persephone shook her head, “I’ll sit with you but I won’t eat.”

“You realise I could force you to eat?”

“Yes. But that would be breaking your word; you promised you wouldn’t force me to do anything.” Hades grinned in spite of himself, they both knew he’d not break his word – no matter how tempted he got. Rising to his feet he drew Persephone closer and tilted her chin up.

“If I kissed you now would you protest?” He whispered with his lips barely a centimetre away from her own. His heart actually skipped a beat as she blushed and shook her head timidly. She was still shy; timid to make the first move yet at times he knew she craved his touch. He brushed his lips against hers, softly at first and softly began to grow more tender and passionate with each passing moment. He slowly rested one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back drawing her closer to him. Before he could begin to crave more than the kiss he pulled back and smiled faintly at her. “See, I’m not that bad.” Persephone rolled her eyes and turned to walk off.

“It’s strange,” she said her voice sounding as if she was deep in thought.

“What’s strange?” Hades asked as she sunk into silence for five minutes.

“Before you took me all I wanted was to be free of my mother, well not free but...have some space.”

“Which you have now,” Hades reminded her hoping that she was finally thinking more positively.

“I know but...I still don’t have my freedom. I’m still bound to one place; it’s just a different place. And I miss her...I never thought I’d miss her like this.” Hades felt his heart twist painfully; he was doing to her exactly what her mother did.

“Persephone I...” He shook his head, “go read. Let me eat my dinner in peace, I’ll come find you after to talk.” He kissed her cheek gently, squeezed her shoulder and departed. He found that his appetite had disappeared by the time he reached the dining room; he merely pushed his food around with his fork rearranging it into patterns as he thought about what he would say to her. He was beginning to think part of the truth was a good idea, but how much? He forced himself to eat a little food, needing something to settle the twisting knots in his stomach.

He had to get her to eat somehow; if he could slip just a few pomegranate seeds between those luscious lips then she’d be bound to him. He wouldn’t have to worry about losing her, he could own up to where she was without fear. Surely Zeus would be glad – and who cared what Demeter thought? Zeus was the God of Gods – what he said was law. If he agreed that this marriage was a good thing then Demeter would have no choice but to release her daughter. But then if he disagreed the marriage would be declared void, Hades would be separated from her – he’d most likely never see her again! He’d be banished to the Underworld for a few millenniums, and when he was finally released she’d be kept from his sight. No. He would never risk that. So what if a few more humans were brought to his domain, the more souls here meant more power for him. He would learn to cope with the workload, and once Persephone had accepted her place as Queen she could help ease the burden.

***

“What would make you happy?” Hades asked as he sat in his throne massaging his forehead wearily, at his feet knelt Persephone poring over a scroll. The image to an outsider would look more like a servant/master scene – not a husband and wife, it tore at his heart.

“Freedom.”

“You are free –”

“No I’m not! I have you keeping me locked away down here or my mother keeping me hidden in forests –”

“Then let me rephrase my question.” Hades snapped more harshly than he had intended. “What would make you happy here?” Persephone shot him a glare, he could read the look plainly in her eyes. Nothing. He stared back determined not to back down, he was rewarded as she glanced back down at the scroll.

“Warmth. Life.” She said quietly. “It’s too cold and dark down here, I miss the sun! I miss flowers, trees…” Tears trickled down her cheeks and she pushed herself up from the floor turning her back to him so he wouldn’t see the tears.

“I can give you that.” Hades said quietly. “And you could have the power to maintain it – Persephone…you could have the power to transform the Underworld, within reason.” This wasn’t a holiday for mortals after all, it was the afterlife. They weren’t here to enjoy the scenery – only those who had performed great deeds were given that luxury.

“And all I have to do in return is accept my fate as your wife?” She said in a bitter voice.

“I thought you were trying to settle in?” Hades pointed out standing up and reaching out to take her hand.

“I’m trying! But this isn’t my home!”

“Then let me make it your home!” Hades turned her around and dropped to his knees. “Persephone I am your husband – your king, your loyal servant! Please, let me make my kingdom your home. Rule by my side.” He searched her eyes imploringly; several times she opened and closed her mouth. Finally all she could do was nod in a defeated way. Hades bit back a sigh; it was a start at least.


	11. Chapter 11

Persephone sat beside a small river, a waterfall a little to her left sent rippling motions across the water’s surface and for a a while she simply sat there admiring the effect. A feeling of déjà vu swept through her and she thought of a day when she had sat just like this. In a setting exactly like this. The only difference was that the sun was fake, if she looked up there was no brilliant blue sky or golden sun beating down its rays. There was a blue tint and golden light – but the eyes of a goddess were not to be fooled, Hades had tried his best to recreate the world above but he had little experience of the sun. To him it was distant memory, so distant that beyond the blue tint she could make out the cavernous stone ceiling of the Underworld. He had promised her that once she was a true Queen of the Underworld then she could perfect it…but she still wasn’t sure. Could she really accept a life here?

She’d spoken to Hades about it several times, and he had admitted one small detail that changed everything. She’d never be allowed to leave. She’d be bound permanently to the Underworld. On the ground beside her lay a pomegranate, its smooth surface looked tender and deliciously inviting. After starving herself for so long Persephone was close to conceding defeat. Her mother clearly didn’t care – no one had been to search for her! Surely if they had looked all over Earth they’d have realised that she had to be here. So that left only one option – no one cared. Yet Hades did…

“May I?” Persephone looked up startled to see Hades standing over her; she nodded and turned to look back into the watery depths of the river. She felt grass blades tickle her palm as they were disturbed by Hades movement. When she turned to look back at him she found him staring intently into her eyes. Slowly he picked up the pomegranate and bit into it, the fruit was so tender the juices dribbled down his chin but he ignored it and continued staring. Slowly leant over and pressed his lips to Persephone. “It would be easy Persephone.” He whispered softly, “it could end now…”

It dawned on her what he meant, she could feel his tongue creeping over her lips, trying to ease them apart and slide a seed into her mouth. “No.” She withdrew slowly and shook her head licking her lips. They tasted sweet and she looked at the fruit in his hand longingly. She was hungry – she didn’t have to eat but she enjoyed it. The textures and different tastes of all the food…she missed experiencing though. “Not like this. Not now.”

“When?”

“I don’t know.” She answered after a long silence. She watched as Hades bit into the pomegranate once more, her lips parted slightly as she looked at it hungrily. “Why can you eat pomegranate seeds and yet not be bound to this place?”

“I am bound to this place but by duties.” Hades shrugged and looked at Persephone. His lips glistened with the juices from the fruit and he saw the look of her hunger in her eyes. Leaning over he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her in a slow yet passionate way. He tossed the pomegranate aside and pulled her towards him. Persephone put up no resistance, even as he lowered her onto the ground and began slowly undressing her. Persephone felt her eyes flutter shut; the sun beat down on Hades back making him warm to the touch, for a moment the atmosphere changed. The air felt real, the smells smelt real. With her eyes closed it almost felt like she was back on earth.

A cry of ecstasy passed her lips and she felt her nails digging into Hades’s back. “It could be like this,” Hades whispered into her ear his body weight pressing against her. “Why fight it?”

“I don’t want to fight it.” Persephone gasped as ripples of ecstasy shot through her body making her jolt as if shocked with each ripple. Her lips found His and she pressed her body as close to him as physically possible. When she fell back her chest was rising and falling in wild motions. She looked around and blushed – what had they just done? She sat up and grabbed her dress which had been thrown off in the passion; she held it close to cover herself up.

“Persephone – there’s no one around.” Hades reminded her sitting up and kissing her neck. He held out his hand and a pomegranate appeared. Persephone took it wordlessly and raised it to her lips. It felt smooth as it connected with her lips, her tongue rolling along the smooth curved surface. She had almost taken a bite when her eyes looked up at the sky.

“No.” She said quietly throwing the fruit into the water. “I’m sorry but I can’t bind myself permanently – I don’t belong here Hades.”

“Excuse me, my Lord?” Persephone gasped as a voice rang through the ear and she quickly covered herself up more securely with the dress. Looking up she saw a grey nymph with long white hair and clothed fully in black staring with a lost expression at Hades. “Hermes is hear to see you – he says it is urgent.” With a small bow the nymph turned and sloped off.

“I can’t end up like that.” Persephone whispered feeling tears prick her eyes.

“You won’t – she’s a nymph, a dead one. She’s just a soul – a shadow of her former self. You’ll be alive and healthy.” Hades said in a stiff voice, Persephone couldn’t help but the notice the glinting panic look in his eyes. “I will see you at dinner. I hope you will join me.” Kissing her swiftly on the lips Hades departed leaving Persephone alone with nothing but her thoughts. How close had she been to eating those seeds? Was it a sign? Did she deep down actually want to be bound to this place? Sighing Persephone quickly dressed herself and thought everything over. Could she give up earth forever? Never see her mother again?!


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks to the day had passed since their wedding; Persephone was strolling through the Underworld alone. Hades now trusted that she at least wouldn’t try to break free, she didn’t have the energy. He was right when he’d said her power would return to her a little when she was bound to him through marriage. Still he’d neglected to tell her that using it would drain her, and that it would be pointless to do so as her powers were useless here. There was no need to heal, to plant seeds and give them life in the Underworld. The dead did not need healing, and the plants wouldn’t thrive in the Underworld as they did the mortal. It wasn’t fair to give them life in so cold and dark a kingdom. Still she refused to eat, a month had passed since her abduction and she’d not eaten once – she didn’t dare. She held onto the smallest hope that their marriage could be made void, even though she knew deep down it was impossible.

The three weeks hadn’t been that bad, Hades made regular attempts to claim her in his bed but she nearly always resisted. And much to her surprise he let her be, he was content with a few tender or passionate kisses, she found herself enjoying them sometimes – until she reminded herself of whom he was. Maybe he’s right, she thought biting her lip and picking up a lone pebble from the ground. Maybe if I accepted this it would all be easier, I’m attracted to him...I can’t deny that any longer, he never lets me forget it. But is really enough to just find someone attractive? She sighed and tossed the rock as far as she could throw it, she heard it echoing as it bounced along the stone floor. Turning she decided that perhaps it’d be best to talk to Hades; he seemed to be easy enough to talk to. Their marriage was problematic, and he was always willing to fix it. And she was beginning to think that there was something there to fix, could she possibly be falling in love with him? She would have prayed for an answer but it was worthless for two reasons; here in the Underworld the only person to pray too was Hades. And secondly...she was a goddess, who was there to answer her prayers?

“She won’t have it Hades. Zeus has had enough; Demeter won’t go back to her work until her daughter is returned to her side!” Persephone recognised Hermes voice and her heart froze, she hid around the corner making sure she was out of sight. What was Hermes doing back here? Hades had said nothing of his first visit when the nymph had announced him and she’d thought nothing of it – until now. While Hades was good to talk too she knew he kept things from her, this conversation would be one of those things. “His people are dying; he cannot get five minutes to do other work -”

“You mean he cannot find five minutes alone to sunbathe, to drink ambrosia or guzzle some wine! He is not the only one working overtime, where do you think the dead go when they die?! Hawaii? Look around you Hermes! Can you not see I know well enough people are dying because of that insane woman?”

“Be that as it may, you must return Persephone to her mother. Zeus will not stand for you keeping her here any longer.”

“She is my wife! You expect me to be parted from my only companion!”

“Yes.” Persephone flinched at the coldness in Hermes voice – never had she heard him speak in such an emotionless tone. “Helios has come forth; he has told us of how you abducted Persephone. Took her unwillingly into your realm. Whether or not she married you willing is unknown to us, we’ve so far been unable to detect the priest who wed you both.”

“Give me...give me time.”

“No! Persephone must return now.”

“I will go and find her then.” Persephone felt tears pricking her eyes, never before had she heard Hades sound so defeated. Quickly she turned and ran; she couldn’t let him know she’d overheard what had been said. I’m going home. She thought coming to a stop in their bedroom, she sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her hands in shock. Hermes had come to get her…to set her free! So why wasn’t she happy? Hadn’t she just moments ago been wishing for a way home?

No. She realised feeling her heart twist painfully in her chest. She had been almost praying for an answer to her question; could she really love Hades? Now she was getting her answer...and she was wishing for the opposite now.

“Persephone?” Hades poked his head around the door and smiled in a forced-cheery way as he laid eyes upon her. “I have good news…for you.”

“Oh?”

“Hermes is here…he’s come to take you home.” Persephone raised her eyes to his and smiled, like his it was forced.

“Hades –”

“He can’t wait around, he’s here to take you now. He’s in the throne room…will you go there now but wait just a moment before you leave? I – I need to…” Persephone felt her heart twist once more and tears dropped down her cheeks. Was this how she had looked to him? Lost, distant and just…depressed? She stood up and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Of course I will wait.” She said hugging him lightly, she turned and walked from the room. She didn’t dawdle but neither did she rush to the throne room. She was torn, if she went home she’d be free from Hades – but she was growing attached to him. She loved him. Did she really want their marriage annulled?

“Persephone!” Hermes rushed forward and swept her into a tight embrace. “You must be so relieved! I don’t know how you’ve coped been down here all this time! I’ve been here for ten minutes and already I feel like a mortal!” Persephone forced a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders as she freed herself from his tight embrace.

“I – I don’t know…I guess it’s something you just get used to.” She said although now he mentioned it she did feel weak; perhaps it was because soon she knew she’d be able to use her powers again. She was beginning to feel excitement; all the things she’d missed would once again be within her reach! But Hades was at the back of her mind tugging at the happiness of the thought of returning home; how could she leave him?

“Your mother has been beside herself with worry – we’ve searched everywhere for you! We came down here, well I did, to see if Hades had known of your whereabouts but he said he didn’t. The amount of mortals who’ve…”

“Who’ve what?” Persephone said sharply. She remembered what Hades had told her about the sudden influx of mortal souls entering the Underworld. He had said it was because gods and goddesses were neglecting their duties – he’d never mentioned her mother. Would her mother really do that?

“Persephone you mustn’t be angry with Demeter, she was concerned for you – all she could think about was finding you!”

“So it’s my fault all these people have died?” Persephone gasped horrified.

“No! No! Of course not! None of this is your fault!” Hermes tried to soothe Persephone. “If Hades had been open and told us the truth instead of stalling none of this would have happened! But don’t worry your mother is going to make sure this doesn’t happen again – I doubt she’ll let you out of her sight for a minute!” Hermes clearly thought this was what Persephone wanted to hear, but it was in fact the complete opposite! Anger bubbled inside of her stomach, spreading through her veins like wildfire. Did no one care about what she wanted?! All she wanted was space! Some privacy and the choice to go where she please! She was about to voice this when footsteps sounded and she turned to see Hades walking behind her, his hands held behind his back.

Reaching out with one hand he took her and kissed her on the lips, his tongue urgently pushing her lips apart and darting into her mouth. As he deepened the kiss Persephone couldn’t help but respond, her hands went around his back, she found one of his own still behind him holding something. Still deep in the kiss her hands searched his hidden one curiously and she broke apart as she touched something moist. She looked at Hades horrified as she realised what he had done, she could feel them now – pomegranate seeds. They rested on the back of her tongue, she moved to cough – to spit them out but as she opened her mouth she drew in a breath by accident and three seeds slipped down her throat.

“How could you?” She whispered in horror as he held out the pomegranate he’d been hiding behind his back. Looking at him closely she could see the tell-tale red stain on his lips and the spots of juice around his mouth from where he’d bitten into the fruit.

“Persephone!” Hades cried out in horror as her knees gave way beneath her, before she hit the ground he swept her into his arms and held her securely. “I’m sorry but I can’t lose you, I can’t let them annul our marriage.” He whispered into her ear kissing it softly. “She has eaten pomegranate seeds – you know the law Hermes. She is bound here.” Persephone bit back a sob and shoved Hades away, her pity for him had evaporated. How could he do that!?

“How many?” Hermes asked in an emotionless voice and Persephone looked up at him – was this it then? Was there no hope?

“Three.” Hermes nodded and for a moment was silent.

“You had best come with me Hades…and bring Persephone.”

“She has consumed pomegranate seeds!”

“She has had only three. She is bound here yes, but there is nothing that says she is bound here permanently for she did not consume them all. Bring her. Zeus will make the decision of what is to be her fate.” And with that Hermes disappeared, leaving husband and wife alone in the bitter cold throne room of the Underworld.


	13. Chapter 13

It couldn’t have been more than an hour later when Persephone found herself sitting in the gloriously bright golden throne room of Mount Olympus. Her eyes were dazzled by the colours and brightness; she had forgotten how overwhelming the home of the gods could be. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands, behind her, her mother clucked and ordered people to leave her be and give her some space. “Mother please, I’m fine!” She insisted fed up already of her mother watching over her constantly.

“Demeter! Give the girl some space.” A thunderous voice roared making everyone jump to their feet. Somehow Persephone managed to stand up and curtsey to her father, King of the Gods, Zeus. “Persephone.” He took her hand and kissed her forehead. “What’s this I hear about you running away to the Underworld and marrying Hades?” He smiled at her and Persephone frowned.

“I did not run away father, he kidnapped me!” She looked around the room trying to locate Hades and found him standing beside a golden pillar looking lost. Her heart twisted at the sight of him looking so pitiful, so defeated. But only a little. She would not forget the misery he put her through, what he had forced her to do. She looked back at her father and blinked away tears. “I made it clear to him I did not want to marry him, I told him all I wanted was to come home!” Tears blurred her eyes but she blinked them back, she was standing in a room full of the greatest gods and goddesses and she could tell they would pass judgment not only on this matter but on her. They were judging whether she was worthy or just some lesser god barely better than a mortal. She would not cry and let them see her weakness.

“You see Zeus! She was forced! Annul the marriage!”

“It’s not as simple as that Demeter. The marriage may have been forced but it was carried out, and knowing Hades – consummated.” Persephone blushed but stared at Zeus as the others in the room looked between her and Hades. She felt violated at the thought that most of them were right now picturing her slender naked body beneath his much heavier muscled one.

“I want the priest who wed them! I want him here right now!” Demeter shrieked making Persephone flinch.

“Mother please, calm down – you know that is not possible. My head feels as if it might explode from being here, a mortals certainly would.” She wasn’t exaggerating when she said this, her head pounded from the dazzling colours that assaulted her vision. A human would not be able to look upon this without suffering such a severe headache, their head would literally combust. The thought made her shudder.

“Blindfold him then! It has been done before, I demand it done now!”

“Just give her what she wants Zeus, bring the priest.” Hades said coldly glaring at Demeter. “She will not like what he has to say – his words will only confirm my marriage to Persephone, and then there is the matter of the pomegranate seeds.” There was a hushed silence as Hades made this announcement, every eye in the room turned to look at Persephone.

“You ate?” Zeus asked horrified.

“No I –” Persephone shook her head and looked at Hermes for help. “Does it count?”

“I’m afraid it does...you did swallow the seeds after all.” There was a silence where no one dared look anywhere but at Persephone.

“You ate food in the Underworld?” Demeter whispered horrified dropping the hand that had been holding her daughter’s shoulder in support. “How could you be so foolish?!”

“Summon the priest; I will hear what he has to say first although...with this new information Persephone...” Zeus looked at her sadly and she could guess what was coming. She would have to go back to the Underworld, but would it be as Hades’ wife? What would the point in going back be if I am not? She looked at Hades and bit her lip, she had been falling in love with him...but how could he have done this to her? “Sit daughter, relax.” Easier said than done. Persephone thought but she obeyed and sat down obediently. She looked down at her black clothing and shuddered; only she and Hades wore black. Her mother wore a deep forest green, Poseidon a toga of shimmering green and blue made to imitate his domain the ocean.

Within minutes Hermes returned with two woodland nymphs leading the blindfolded priest who had performed the marriage. Persephone was suddenly thankful that she had given this man her blessing – for although it would condemn her it would at least protect him. She looked down at the floor torn between blocking out the questioning and listening, she didn’t want to hear her fate – but she couldn’t run from it. Not now.

Zeus questioned the priest vigorously; as did Demeter who got a little too carried away sending the poor mortal into a frenzied panic. “Mother! Leave him be!” Persephone cried jumping to her feet. “This was Hades doing – the man is a priest at one of his own temples, of course he had to obey what his God said!”

“The goddess Persephone is indeed a great lady,” the priest stammered. “She saw the predicament I was in even then, she gave me her favour.” Persephone flinched as the priest held out his hand sending the familiar smell of berries and a summer night’s storm. A golden rose glimmered above the priest’s hand and began to fade until it had disappeared once more, taking the scent of summer with it.

“Very well...you may take the priest back.” Zeus dismissed the nymphs and they led the still blindfolded priest from Olympus back to earth. Persephone met her father’s gaze squarely as he looked down at her. “You claimed this marriage was forced...yet you gave the priest your blessing, and you consumed food? Not just any food but the seeds of a pomegranate!” Persephone bit her lip; she desperately wanted to protest but could see how childish her argument would appear. ‘Hades made me do it’? Although true she didn’t think it would go down too well.

“I wanted none of this father, please do not send me back there – I cannot possibly spend an eternity in the Underworld. It may not kill me but...I think I would rather die.” She couldn’t look at Hades when she spoke.

“Do you love him?”

“What?” The question caught her off-guard that she wasn’t sure who Zeus referred too.

“Hades.” Her father said impatiently. “Do you love him?” Persephone bit her lip in thought, which was clearly answer enough for him. “If you have to think about your answer then you must feel something for him. Persephone I’m sorry but I have no choice, you must return to the Underworld. Your marriage is legal and you are now bound there. However,” Persephone looked up in hope as she heard that one word. “As you only ate three seeds I am willing to compromise...you will spend half the year with your mother, you can spend the summer months with her. But as soon as the first leaf falls you must return to the Underworld where you will stay until the first bloom.”

“NO!” Demeter cried in anguish. “She cannot return!”

“It is law Demeter; your daughter is not exempt because of her status.” Hades growled an ugly expression etched onto his normally handsome features. Persephone was glad that at least she would not have to return with him today – a fight would surely ensue.

“My word is final Demeter – be thankful she only ate three, any more and she could have been bound there permanently.” With an angry curse Demeter left the mountain to one of her secluded spots. Persephone rolled her eyes feeling a wave of anger wash over her, how could her mother be angry when it was she who was being forced back to the Underworld?

“Does no one care what I think?” She asked bitterly standing up. “For a month I have been forced to do what someone else wants me to do, and now you’re deciding where I shall spend my time? What about what I want?”

“What you want is irrelevant my dear.” Zeus said looking exhausted and Persephone came to realise her father had known her whereabouts for quite some time. “I have made my decision and it is final.” She looked over at Hades who looked a little pleased with himself, some of his smug arrogance was beginning to creep back into his personality. He had gotten what he wanted – partly, but she could tell he was pleased at not having lost her completely. Like it or not she would be going back to his domain.

“I shall never forgive you for this!” She said to him and stormed from Mount Olympus back to her quaint cottage in the woodlands where she cried herself to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Never before had Persephone both dreaded and anticipated the falling of the first leaf. The assumption she had, had in the Underworld about her mother becoming overbearing should she ever get free was true. Her first night back had been her only one alone so far, her mother had not believed that Hades would be content at having his wife beside him during the winter months and had set up escorts for wherever Persephone should go. She sometimes found herself longing to be back in the Underworld, at least Hades would leave her be – even if he did restrict where she could go sometimes.

But it wasn’t just her overbearing mother that made her anticipate her return to the Underworld. She missed Hades. As furious as she was with him for what he had done, she found that she did love him. Her father had been right – she’d had to think about her answer. If she hadn’t loved him then surely she’d have been able to say no straight away? Of course her mother argued that if she did love him she’d have been able to answer yes, but too much had happened for her to allow herself to love Hades completely. How could you love the man who had kidnapped you and forced you into a marriage? To live in a world of death when she thrived among the living. Maybe it wasn’t love, but there was certainly something there.

Persephone groaned and pulled the bed cover over her head as her mother banged the door to her small cottage open. It was rude for gods to just materialise in another’s dwelling, but her mother (or any of the others for that matter) didn’t seem to comprehend that banging the door down and waltzing in was the same thing. “What do you think you are doing here? You’re not safe Persephone!” Her mother scolded and yanked the covers off her daughter frowning in annoyance at the tell-tale tear stains on her daughter’s face. “Why are you moping over that despicable god? Do you think he is in the Underworld moping after you? No! He is going around his daily business and frolicking with nymphs.”

“Hades doesn’t ‘frolic’.” Persephone jumped to her husband’s defence. As angry as she was with him she couldn’t help defend him whenever her mother began verbally attacking him. She could say nothing about his activities with nymphs though, who was to say he wasn’t taking one, or more, to his bed? He had six months without her, and while she would live the celibate life she found it hard thinking he would follow the same path.

“It doesn’t matter what he does or does not do. What are you doing here? You know I do not want you out of my sight! Get up at once and come to Olympus.”

“Mother –”

“Now Persephone! Do as I say! I am your mother, you must obey me – goddess or not.” Persephone glared at her mother but did as she bid. She had been right all along – she had escaped from one prison into another, she just wasn’t sure which prison she would rather be free off yet.

***

Persephone had been right in thinking Hades would take another to his bed, he had done so almost every night since her return to the world above. But he hadn’t done it out of spite. He had enjoyed the companionship. Unlike the other Gods, namely Zeus, it had been rare for him to find a bed-partner. Mortals especially were less willing to go to bed with the God of the Underworld. They never quite grasped that an invitation from Zeus was a death sentence with the jealous Hera constantly smiting them, just look at poor Semele. He smiled thinking of how she had pleaded with him to let her go back to the Mortal world. How she would do anything.

His eyes focused on the naked nymph below him, her expressionless face staring blankly up at him. Sighing he rolled off her and onto his back where he stared up at the stone ceiling of his bedchamber. “Go.” He commanded the nymph feeling the anger fire up inside of him. It was just like he had told Persephone, the nymphs here were mere shadows of their former selves. They felt nothing. They were cold, horrifyingly boring and possessed no sex drive. He was better off lying alone hugging the pillow that was smothered in Persephone’s scent than resting beside one of those pitiful creatures.

Rising from the bed he paced around the room not caring about his state of undress, those that served him were by now over the shock of seeing him bare. He had been restless ever since Persephone had been granted those six months of freedom. The thought he would have to spend half the year alone once more, without his beloved wife by his side, was torment. For the first few days he had drunk himself silly on ambrosia, not caring that his work had been neglected. However Zeus had been quick to pick him up on this, if only he had been as stern with Demeter as he had been with him!

I have to do something for her, something she will love. He told himself, but what? He could make glorious meadows for her to visit, but he knew what she would think – nothing would compare to the world above. Where she could enjoy the real sun beating down on her skin. But maybe it would be something? He looked at the door of his bedchamber that led to his private bathing room and smiled. He knew what he could do, she may not be overjoyed with it – but it would be a start.

***

The turning of the first leaf was fast approaching and Hades was becoming more excitable as the days faded past. He was almost like a mortal child except he remembered to keep his dignity in check, but only just. He knew that people realising Persephone was his weakness would lead to trouble, he would not allow them to take advantage of him – or endanger Persephone. He tuned his senses in carefully to the plantlife of the mortal world. Normally he didn’t monitor such things, the death of a plant meant nothing to him – what should he care if a tree was felled? But now he took a keen interest in their lives, or at least until he had what he wanted. He smiled as he felt his powers spring out, seeking out death.


	15. Chapter 15

Persephone was lounging next to a golden pool on Mount Olympus, the water was pleasantly warm and her right foot was nudging the surface, gently tracing patterns. She had long since given up on trying to find some privacy within the mortal realm. Instead she'd spent the best part of the six months on Mount Olympus or accompanying her mother to festivals held in the goddess' honour.

"Persephone?" Guiltily she sat up and quickly placed the ambrosia she'd been about to drink behind her. It was normal for the gods to drink themselves into a stupor from the golden liquid, but she had always abstained from such behaviour. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, especially since I'm not sure whether this news will bring you relief or grief..." Persephone smiled weakly at Hermes, guessing what he was about to tell her.

"The leaves are turning aren't they?" Hermes nodded and she quickly rose to her feet. "Does my mother wish to see me?"

"Yes...but I should warn you, she's not in the best of moods – she's been to your father several times in petition for you to remain." Persephone closed her eyes to stop herself from rolling them, she should have guessed her mother would not take this well. "Zeus has tried consolidating her, reminding that it is only for six months and that Hades could easily petition you to stay down there for longer."

"He what?" Persephone followed Hermes looking confused.

"You ate the seeds of a pomegranate. Technically you never should have left the Underworld, the law states you ate the fruit of the Underworld and you are in fact bound to it. However Hades was persuaded to release you for six months, Zeus pointed out to him privately the extra work that would be involved in keeping you down there the full year. Demeter would ignore her duties completely, more people would die – he'd hardly have time to look at you let alone spend time with you. Your father decided to remind Demeter that by kicking up a fuss about letting you return to the Underworld Hades might feel inclined to push the fact you should never have been allowed to leave." Persephone nodded feeling fear well up inside, would this never go away? Fear of being under the control of others, never being able to live the life she wanted.

Hermes paused in front of the door to her mother's chambers and looked at her with concern. "I appreciate this must be hard for you, Pers." She smiled at the use of his nickname for her, he hadn't used it in so long she'd forgotten the use of it. "As impossible as this advice may seem...just don't argue with her. Nod, smile and agree...just be careful not to commit yourself to a promise you can't keep. Hopefully she'd have gotten the rant over with by now." Knocking Hermes waited for an answer before opening the door and bowing Persephone through. "Good luck." He murmured to her before shutting the door quietly and leaving her alone with her mother.

"Mother," Persephone crossed the room and embraced her mother kissing her on the cheek and kneeling before her.

"Hermes has told you?" Never before had she heard her mother sound so cold, it was as if a winter frost had bitten into her skin. She shivered and withdrew slightly answering with a small nod. "How could you have been so foolish Persephone? You knew not to eat anything from that awful place, and yet you did! How could you?" Persephone looked down at the golden tiled floor and said nothing, she blinked back tears. She'd foolishly hoped the parting would go better than this, that her mother wouldn't be too upset knowing she would be back after six months.

"All I can do is apologise mother. I did not do it maliciously, I was miserable down there! I had not eaten once! When I heard the news I would be coming home I got excited, it is no excuse but it is the truth. And I apologise profusely if my foolishness has offended you." Rising to her feet Persephone looked at her mother. "Now if you will excuse me, I am sure my husband is waiting for me...I think it unwise to keep him waiting too long." She kissed her mother farewell and turned to leave, Hermes waited outside for her.

"It could have gone worse I suppose." He smiled reassuringly at her and Persephone nodded. She would have liked a more touching, less harsh goodbye...but at least her mother did not go off into a rant. "Hades is waiting for you at the entrance to the Underworld. I will escort you there."

"Thank you Hermes."

"Persephone!" A small cry of shock escaped Persephone's lips as Hades enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. For a fleeting second she felt her face press itself into his shoulder and her arms reach up to hug him back. But as she breathed in his scent she snapped to her senses. She pushed away and turned to thank Hermes, only to find him gone and the sunlight she had momentarily been standing in had changed into solid rock, sighing she turned back to face Hades. "I missed you." He whispered taking her hand and gripping it tightly.

"Really? I heard you had company." There had been a few whispered rumours, all meant to be kept away from the young goddess's ears. Hades face said it all and she shook her head blinking back tears. "How could you? You said you loved me, you forced me down here and then forced me into a marriage with you! And when I'm granted a glimmer of hope, that I can go home for half the year...you show this love by cheating on me as soon as I am gone? How can I believe a single word you say to me Hades? How can I ever trust you?"

"It was a mistake."

"Of course. She fell into bed – she fell into our room no doubt! And you just happened to stumble on top –"

"Persephone don't be crass." Hades said sharply. "I'm sorry I hurt you but I was grief stricken, I missed you and I wanted you beside me. It was a foolish moment, and one I can promise you I have not, nor will I ever repeat it." Seeing no point in arguing Persephone merely nodded. She was too tired to argue, was that how it would be from now on? Arguing with Hades and her mother when she returned to each world at the end of her time? "Come, I've prepared a feast."

"Hades...can I...can I eat here now?" Persephone stopped him midstep and looked up at him. "If I eat am I bound here for eternity? Or will I still be allowed home for half the year?" Hades sighed and paused before answering her, cupping her face in one hand he kissed her softly.

"Hermes told you I could petition you remain here for eternity already, has he not?" Persephone nodded not sure if she would like where this was going. "Yes Persephone you can eat, technically you should be bound here for eternity already however due to a small technicality you have been released from the bond. This leaves you free to eat, your mother and I both signed a contract that your father created. It states that while you are down here within the six months you can eat and drink as you please. You can dedicate yourself to the Underworld wholly without repercussions. However." Persephone flinched at the tone of his voice. "If you eat outside of the time you are meant to be here...then you are bound forever, and nothing your mother or Zeus say or do can change that. That means if you stay an hour later, or arrive an hour early, and happen to eat something..." He held up his hands in a helpless gesture and Persephone nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "I appreciate you telling me that, I know you could have kept it to yourself and detained me for an hour – just for a quick goodbye dinner." Hades smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"If I am honest the thought crossed my mind...several times. In fact it has never left it; I thought it best to warn you...just in case I do try." Persephone smiled slightly and allowed him to guide her to the dining room. She pushed his affair to the back of her mind, she wanted to scream and rage at him but she knew deep down it would do no good. She was stuck here until the earth came back to life for the spring and summer months.

After dinner Hades gave Persephone no opportunity to decide what to do. Slipping behind her chair he began kissing the back of her neck, gathering her hair and wrapping it around his hand luxuriously. "Come to bed with me?" He whispered huskily in her ear. Persephone bit her lip nervously and stared at the wall ahead until it blurred. Carefully, her head feeling as if it were made of stone, she nodded. Gently Hades pulled her up from her seat and gathered her up into his arms. "I've missed you." He breathed laying her on the bed; he laid on top of her and kissed her gently. Persephone surprised herself by responding to the kiss, her hands ran through his hair and down his back. She slipped his toga from his shoulders unclasping buckles that kept his clothing as a barrier to her. Her own clothes soon joined his on the floor and within seconds the pair were a tangle of arms and legs, exploring each and every part of each other's bodies. Persephone bit back a cry as Hades pushed inside her and arched her back trying to bring him closer.

"Don't." He whispered in her ear. "Don't be quiet." That was all the encouragement she needed, cries of ecstasy passed through her lips and she felt Hades pulsing with pleasure as each one burst forth from her.

After what felt like hours Hades collapsed onto his back beside Persephone, one arm resting behind his head the other slipping around her smooth waist pulling her close. "I've missed you." He murmured nibbling her earlobe gently, the sensation sent fresh pulses of pleasure coursing through her body and she let out a moan.

"I've missed you too..." Persephone said and realised it was true. She draped a blanket over them both and rested against his broad chest which still heaved from his earlier excursions. Closing her eyes Persephone allowed herself to drift off to sleep, the most peaceful one since Hades had first taken her.


	16. Epilogue

The months had turned into years, the years into centuries and soon Persephone had begun to settle into her strange routine. During her six months above the Underworld, Persephone witnessed the change the mortals brought upon the world. She witnessed the destruction of the old temples and several civilisations; she roamed the globe and witnessed monarchies put to death and new governments established. The old gods were forgotten and new ones were worshipped in their place. Yet the Underworld never changed. She became thankful for the consistency she found in Hades’ domain. While the world above became a world filled of jealousy, weapons and war the Underworld remained quiet although it still depressed her to be down there.

 

Persephone was sitting on a grassy patch in the middle of a bustling city, the leaves were a rich and vibrant green but there was a definite chill to air. She leant back and ran a hand through her silky midnight black hair. She was able to blend with mortals with ease now, no one believed in the Greek gods so who did she have to fear of discovering her identity? She was dressed in black jeans and a black vest. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, it was no longer as fresh and crisp as it had been in the ties of Ancient Greece. Now she could taste the fumes of cars, the electric tang from the phone masts which cluttered the once beautiful countryside. It was strange, over two thousand years ago she would have longed for companionship. To be closer to mortals, but her mother had forbidden it. Now she could walk beside a mortal and share a smile, a quick glance, without even a tremor that her mother would find out. She could be in the heart of a city. And all she wanted was peace and quiet, the lush green grass of a field.

 

Something scraped across the back of her hand and she looked down in shock, a once green and lush leaf was steadily crisping and turning golden before her eyes. A smile twisted her lips upwards but it was tinged with sadness.

 

Autumn.

 

She looked down to her right and found a beautiful flower with petals as red as blood stroking against her thumb. She plucked the flower gently from the ground and stood up as the earth cracked and opened. Looking over her shoulder she saw a crowd of people looking at the growing hole, with a laugh she turned and stepped backwards plunging into the hole. She heard the screams of terror from the mortals, the shouts for help for the girl who’d fallen. But the hole was gone as quickly as it appeared with no trace of the dark haired girl. In six months time these mortals would have forgotten her, the whole episode would be seen as a dream.

 

Hades caught his wife swiftly and set her on her feet, before she could greet him, his mouth was upon hers and he was crushing her against the wall. For Hades the six months Persephone spent free from the Underworld were too long, for Persephone it was a conflict of emotions. The six months with mortals went too quick. As Hades presented her with a pomegranate she bit down into the fruit greedily, as she chewed the seeds she met Hades’ eyes and smiled at him thoughtfully. Both were in silent agreement, her six months in the Underworld passed too quickly. As much as she loathed the darkness, Persephone was overcome with love for her husband and missed him when she was above ground.


End file.
